


Ben Hargreeves Kills the Joker and Jason Todd Has Something to Say About It

by itsoddsteven



Series: tua/dcu crossover series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Ben Hargreeves-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoddsteven/pseuds/itsoddsteven
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Jason Todd, Joker (DCU) & Ben Hargreeves, Joker (DCU) & Jason Todd
Series: tua/dcu crossover series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Ben Hargreeves Kills the Joker and Jason Todd Has Something to Say About It

**Author's Note:**

> (:

Ben knows Luther’s plan of attack, and he knows his father’s plan of attack. But while Luther is the leader, Reginald is ranked higher than him. Besides, he likes his father’s idea more.

Luther’s plan involves Ben using his tentacles to lift everyone up to the roof, where the Joker lies in wait. Five, Diego, and Luther will trap the Joker while Allison rumours him asleep. The day will be saved, and the Joker will be put back in Arkham.

Despite his aversion to blood, Ben likes his father’s idea more. The Joker has killed hundreds of people, and has injured thousands more. He’s escaped Arkham dozens of times. It’s time someone put an end to him - permanently.

And so when the six young superheroes from the Umbrella Academy arrive in the rundown city of Gotham, and then to the rundown abandoned building, Ben goes rogue. He calls upon his eldritch beast to take him to the sky and to plant him right in front of the Joker.

The Joker looks surprised to see him, and he grins. He opens his mouth to speak, but no sound comes out for the longest time, until finally he screams a long, dried out scream.

Ben’s tentacles attack the Joker, latching onto him and flinging him from side to side. Ben so rarely lets the beast play with its food, but he thinks that this time the victim deserves to suffer.

His tentacles pull the Joker in close to Ben’s stomach. His stomach rumbles and deavours the Joker, bit by bit. Ben’s whole front of his body is covered in blood by the time his tentacles are through with the Joker. When nothing else remains, Ben uses his tentacles to go back down to the road and see his siblings again.

“Ben!” Allison gasps. Everyone gathers around Ben.

“Why did you run off?” Luther growls at him.

“I thought you didn’t like using your powers,” Diego comments.

“I don’t,” Ben mumbles.

Klaus pushes everyone back. “Stop crowding him! You know how he gets.”

Five shrugs. “What’s done is done. Mission success.”

Luther scowls. “You didn’t follow my orders!”

Their father steps out of the car and beckons them close. “But he followed mine. People like him don’t deserve another chance.” The six heroes enter the vehicle, listening to their father speak. “Remember this, children: we are not above the law. There are consequences for every action taken.”

Ben gulps. He killed a man - but is he ready to take responsibility? 

That night, during the charity gala - the real purpose of their trip - Ben hears a knocking on his window. He did not attend the gala. Too much bad press, father said. Alone in the large hotel room, he opens the window blinds.

There stands the Red Hood. Ben’s not exactly sure who he is, but he knows that he’s one of the bad guys. Red Hood gestures to open the window, but Ben shakes his head. He can’t let anyone in. It’s against the rules. Red Hood sighs and pries open the window himself. Ben takes a step back as the Red Hood sets foot in the hotel room.

“What do you want?” Ben asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Red Hood shuffles awkwardly. “To say thank you. And to meet the man who could kill the Joker.”

“You’re welcome?”

Red Hood shakes his head. “No, you don’t understand. He killed me. The Joker killed me. And no one thought to kill him then, not even Batman, not the man I once called father.”

“He deserved to die,” Ben says, because he doesn’t regret, at least not yet.

“Exactly! Exactly. And you’re the only one who thought to do it, who had the guts to try. So thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ben whispers.

The Red Hood gives him a final nod and vanishes out the window. When Klaus comes back from the gala, Ben lies and says that he opened the window to feel a breeze. In reality, he just wanted proof of the Red Hood’s existence. Proof that he had been thanked for killing someone.

**Author's Note:**

> in another world Jason and Ben would be BFFs change my mind


End file.
